


Starship Infinty (MCU Stark Trek AU)

by inchwormsteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Avengers AU, Boys In Love, Crew as Family, Drunk Vulcans, Eventual? Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, IN SPACE!, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Star Trek References, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchwormsteve/pseuds/inchwormsteve
Summary: Stephen Strange, adopted Son of James t. Kirk and Spock has just recovered from an accident aboard a star ship. No longer able to be a surgeon he uses his intelligence elsewhere, as the new science officer of the Infinity. However, a threat looms as an elusive newly discovered planet of Asgard has inhabitants, and Star fleet has no idea of what to expect. So, who else to bring than the pros themselves, Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (((Hello! This will be my first Story on this website. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please expect updates about weekly. If you are reading this and are in one fandom, but not the other, please do some research to help yourself out!)

“Father, I do not believe this is necessary,” mumbled Stephen as, yes, the James T Kirk fussed over his son’s starfleet uniform as if he was a preschooler getting ready for his first day. Someone as famous as Jim Kirk seemed much less intimidating to be around when he had a bright smile on his face, now past his days of being a hotshot captain and now more of a grandpa type. The lines on his face were more prominent, and his posture wasn’t as good as it used to be, and sometimes his memory wasn’t as up to par, but he still had the fire and spirit in his hazel eyes from when he was captain.

“Pah,” Jim fussed over his son some more, brushing off some dust from the shoulder of the blue tunic Stephen was wearing, two rings on the sleeve to signify of his rank of Commander. “This is different than you’re usual scrubs. Reminds me of when I was a spry young officer like you.”

The officer sighed as he looked down at his slightly shaking hands that were covered with scars. This wouldn’t be the first time he worked with Starfleet, as he had many years of being a surgeon aboard many different ships. He loved his work, until a mission went wrong and left him unable to stay a surgeon.  
With a degree at the vulcan science academy, it wasn’t hard for him to find another position. And here he was, The USS Infinity’s newest chief Science officer. 

“You look so much like your Father,” The retired captain chuckled fondly as he stepped back to get a better look at Stephen,before turning his head to look around the small hotel room they were in. “Speaking of, where did that old Vulcan run off too?”

The squeak of the slide of the doors revealed Spock as he walked through, evenly gazing at his husband and son and extending his index and middle fingers to Jim to greet with a Vulcan kiss, in which the man happily obliged. 

They were certainly the odd family, made up of a human, a half-vulcan half-human, and their mostly-human part-vulcan adoptive son. In fact, it was almost as if Stephen was their son by blood, sharing some of Spock’s features and both of his parent’s bright minds. Alas, he was actually born from a human mother under the name of Strange, which Jim and Spock decided to let Stephen decide for himself if he wanted to keep it or not when they adopted him as a baby.  
Stephen decided to keep his born name, knowing very well people would treat him differently in Starfleet if they knew he was a Kirk. 

“I was just alerted that the Infinity is ready to be boarded. Come, Asyaham, Son,” Spock reminded them.

“Does Stephen remind you of anyone, Spock?” Jim teased with a smile, turning his head from where he was standing in front of Stephen.  
Spock remained in the doorway for a moment, taken back to his own first day as science officer as he looked at his son. “He does, Jim. Yet, I believe he will make quite the officer of his own.” 

Stephen nodded, appreciating the fact that he wouldn’t be compared to Spock and his achievements. Switching from surgeon to Science officer would be quite the change, yet he had no other choice, and it was only logical to take change with grace. “Thank you, Father. I am sure my years at the Vulcan Science academy served me well.” 

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before offering his arm for his husband to take.

“Think our old bones still got it, Spock?” Jim changed the topic as he took the Vulcans arm, walking out of the hotel room and towards the shuttles that would take them aboard the Infinity, Stephen now quietly trailing behind. “The Asgardians must be something special if Starfleet is bringing us, out of all people, to make a treaty with them.” 

“Perhaps,” Spock continued. “But out of all the Captains and Admirals we know, is it not us that have the knowledge and experience to know that the universe can bring the most unexpected to us?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Admiral Kirk, Ambassador Spock, Welcome aboard the USS Infinity,” smiled a bright, young Captain Rogers to his superiors,vulcan hand saluting to Spock and shaking the hand of Admiral Kirk. Tall, blonde, and in a gold shirt, he reminded the couple of who they once were. His blue eyes gazed at them with admiration. “I’m Captain Rogers.” 

His ‘Acting’ Second in Command, Commander Stark followed in a likewise fashion. He was shorter than the Captain, but the air of confidence he admitted made it seemed like he could be taller. Brown eyes that looked at everything with intelligence, and a red shirt that was neatly worn signified he made a great engineering chief. “It’s an honor to have you, sirs. Commander Stark.”

“It’s our pleasure,” replied admiral Kirk warmly,before turning around to see Commander Stephen Strange materializing behind them on the transporter. 

“Commander Strange reporting for Duty.”

“Captain Rogers,” the blonde strode away, and knowing of Strange's species, greeted him with a Vulcan hand salute instead of shaking his hand. “Welcome to the Infinity. Myself and the crew are thrilled to have you as our science officer. 

“I promise to serve the ship well,” the Vulcan replied evenly, returning the hand signal, before placing his hands back behind his back. The fact his hands shook ever so slightly and the scars were noticeable, put an ashamed pit in his stomach that he had to push away. Captain Rogers nodded as the other officer swept in. 

“Commander Stark.” 

Stephen was taken slightly aback from a dazzling smile and an extended hand towards him, brown eyes piercing into his own. The Vulcan opened his mouth to protest , but soon closed it and decided to meet the human’s hand with his own. His eyes grew wide as he hand was shaken firmly, trying to keep distance between their minds. Stark’s mind was loud and Strange could not escape, getting a blip in a stream of thoughts.  
_‘Holy fuck, Tony, why are you so gay?’_

And, then the moment ended, the human pulling his hand away, completely oblivious to what Stephen had picked up with his Vulcan telekinesis. His ears were flushed green, and he couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at the side of his lip. “Commander Strange. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander Stark.”

Stephen noticed the shift in Stark's eyes as soon as he started to speak. “Please, call me Tony.”

“Stephen.”

The Vulcan glanced at his parent’s, glad to see Kirk happily chattering away with Captain Rogers, Spock tentatively by his side, quietly listening. “Oh? Is that a wedding ring? Is your spouse on the ship? I remember….” 

However, after a moment, Spock meant Stephen’s eye and gave him a subtle wink, tilting his head towards Commander Stark. Stephen flushed green.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” Star- Tony asked with the slight tilt of his head and a grin as soon the Vulcan realized he had been zoning out.

Much like his father, the Vulcan blinked in question. “I do not understand the question.” 

Tony opened his mouth to reply but the captain had interrupted.  
“Commander Strange, I’ll be giving Ambassador Spock and Admiral Kirk a tour of the ship. Would you like to join?”


	2. Ship Shape! (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony gives a tour of the ship! not much ironstrange here but some cute stucky and sprik. Expect more ironstrange in the oncoming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus this is late but hey at least it's out now, right? I just finished finals today so expect updates to be slightly more often now.

“Of course, Captain,” Stephen strode a few steps to meet them, glancing back at his fellow commander. 

“You’ll get to know the crew as well,” the Captain added, “We haven’t had a new member on the main bridge crew in quite awhile, but I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine.” He smiled reassuring and looked up as a voice spoke over the comm.

“Captain Rogers, you’re needed in the Bridge.”

The blonde sighed and brought his gaze back to the older couple. “Captain’s work, sirs. I’m sure you understand.” 

“Of course,” Kirk’s gaze was sympathetic, his lips pulling into a reminiscent smile. “Captain’s work.” 

“Stark,” Rogers looked beyond the couple as the young commander stared back attentively. “Mind giving a tour? She is your ship.” 

Tony crossed his arms, smirk on his lips. “I dunno, Cap. Don’t think I have work to do down in engineering?” 

Rogers smiled. “Tony, you’ve checked the warp core and scanned all the systems 14 times in the past week. I’m confident everything's fine.”

“You’ve got a point there, goldilocks. I’ve got this.” 

“Thanks Tony!” The captain than ran off, leaving the commander to lead the party.

“Okay!” Tony announced after a still moment, clapping his hands together as he collected his thoughts, turning towards the couple and the new officer. “Tour. Okay. I guess we should start here. This is, of course, the Transporter room. And this is officer….” He turned towards a man in a red shirt beyond the glass closing in the transporting station. The officer was busy, PADD in his hand that his green eyes where locked on, clicking away at work. His fair features and scattered air to himself stiffened when he realized what was happening. 

“Oh! It’s Lang.”

“Right,” Tony handgunned to the officer. “This is Officer Lang, our transporter engineer.” 

“Oh my gosh! You’re admiral Kirk!” Lang’s eyes grew wide, a broad smile lighting up his face as he walked over and shook the Admirals hand, pushing past Tony. “And Ambassador Spock! You’re great too! This is awesome!”

Admiral Kirk laughed as both Stephen and Spock quirked a brow at each other. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Wait, am I interrupting something?” Lang asked, looking between the group until he meant eyes with an unamused Tony. “Oh! Then, don’t mind me, carry on.” With a star-struck smile on his face, he scurried back to his Station, still gazing excitedly at the couple. 

“Moving Along-” Stark continued, not missing a beat as the couple and officer followed him out and into the hallway. He decided to not go too much in depth of all the different, yet very basic guest quarters the level they were on had to offer. This was usually where guest that weren’t part of Starfleet were restricted too , and therefore nothing interesting ever happened here, nothing to explain.

However, a floor up houses Medbay. Nurses and doctors bustled about, busy to prepare for a long trip. It was bright and everything was as shiny and new as the rest of the ship was. Tony and the Admiral had fallen into easy conversation with one another by the time they got there. “I know, I know, you wouldn’t think a Science vessel would need such a big Med-Bay, right?” 

“It’s impressive.” Kirk repiled, gazing around. 

“Nah, it just means spoiled Doctors. Right, Dr. Banner?” The Commander jabbed his elbow at the man who stood beside him, bending over at one of the Stations.

“Sure, Tony,” Replied Doctor banner, who was previously distracted by a microscope he was peering into, writing something into a PADD. He looked up from his work and smiled politely at the couple,, his eyes lighting up in realization. 

“Medical Chief Banner, Sir’s, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

The Doctor’s mannerisms and generally mousy demeanor reminded Spock and Kirk of their own doctor friend, McCoy. Spock nodded politely. “Your Station is most impressive.”

“Oh, Isn’t it?” The doctor smiled, eyes lighting up. “We’ve got all the latest gadgets here and-” 

Banner had couple swept away into nerd heaven, leaving Stark and Strange to themselves. So far, the Vulcan had been quietly observing from behind, but Tony hadn’t forgotten him.

“They’ll be there for awhile, won’t they?” 

Stephen shrugged, glancing at Tony. “I would assume so. Why do you ask? Don’t like it down here?”

Tony found himself getting flustered easily around this vulcan,which was odd, shifting his weight. “Eh, pointy things- Don’t get me started on hyposprays- I’d rather be someplace else.” Good, Stark, Good. Play it cool around the hot Vulcan. 

“Stark?” 

Tony and Stephen turned around to see a figure standing in the hallway.The figure seemed tired, but not sickly, a hint of a friendly smile on his lips. His long brown hair was up in a bun and he was in something a little less fancy than the usual starfleet uniform- but by far his defining characteristic was his lack of an arm. “Is Steve with you?” 

“Barnes!” Tony greeted, the smile pulling wider on his lips as he leaned against the wall, closer to Bucky. “Nah, he was just called to the bridge.” Seeing Stephen now standing alone, he waved him over. “You meet Strange yet? He’s our new Science officer.” 

“Not yet,” Bucky shook his head and gave a little wave to the Vulcan as he strode over. “Commander Barnes. I’m usually Cap’s second but I got injured on the job. Nothin’ I can do, really. Starks’ just picking up my slack.” 

“I see,” Replied Stephen, nodding back. He could relate to that, deciding not to mention his hands as he subconsciously folded them on his back. “It must be a challenge, seeing everyone else work when you can take no part in it.” Gazing around the room, the vulcan was reminded of his own Med-bay he led in the past. 

“Yeah, I’m itching to get back on, shove you back into your little engineering hole,” He teased Tony. After a beat, Barnens’ eyes lit up as he saw the captain bound into Medbay, a smile on both of their faces as they meant eyes. 

“How’ve you been, Buck?” Roger’s smiled sweetly, padding over to the group and taking Bucky’s hand.

“Not bad for losing my arm,” Barnes leaned up to kiss the captains lips, wrapping their arms around each other, ingoring Stark’s annoyed, but fond gaze and Stephens unsure, somewhat frozen one. They both went into their own little world, looking into each others eyes and continued a hushed conversation, both them smiling giddy. 

“Yeesh, it’s like you two haven’t seen each in months! It’s been what, a half hour?” Tony complained as Steve pulled away from Bucky. 

“You’ll understand when you find the right person, Tone.”

Tony rolled his eyes, which gained an amused smirk from Stephen as Steve and Bucky kissed once more.

"Oh, Captain, is this your husband that you were talking about?" cooed the voice of Jim kirk, Spock in tow as usual as they walked over. Stephen smiled to himself, glad his parents now had others to fawn over. 

Steve smiled proudly at Bucky, keeping eye contact with him for a moment before deciding to simply keep an arm around his lover. "Yes sir. This is my husband, Commander Barnes." 

The old Admirals eyes widened as he smiled, sharing a glance with Spock who smiled back. "You two remind me very much of when Spock and I first fell in love. That reminds me of this one time when we-" 

"Jim-" Spock kindly interjected. "Perhaps we should continue the tour. "

"Oh- Yes. Right," Jim blinked a few times, an apologetic smile on his face. Everyone stayed where they were out of respect for the couple. "Old Spock here can listen to me ramble later. Now- I'd love to see the bridge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. two we will visit the bridge!


	3. Ship Shape! (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's legit been months but i'm back babey

“Of course, Captain,” Stephen strode a few steps to meet them, glancing back at his fellow commander. 

“You’ll get to know the crew as well,” the Captain added, “We haven’t had a new member on the main bridge crew in quite awhile, but I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine.” He smiled reassuring and looked up as a voice spoke over the comm.

“Captain Rogers, you’re needed in the Bridge.”

The blonde sighed and brought his gaze back to the older couple. “Captain’s work, sirs. I’m sure you understand.” 

“Of course,” Kirk’s gaze was sympathetic, his lips pulling into a reminiscent smile. “Captain’s work.” 

“Stark,” Rogers looked beyond the couple as the young commander stared back attentively. “Mind giving a tour? She is your ship.” 

Tony crossed his arms, smirk on his lips. “I dunno, Cap. Don’t think I have work to do down in engineering?” 

Rogers smiled. “Tony, you’ve checked the warp core and scanned all the systems 14 times in the past week. I’m confident everything's fine.”

“You’ve got a point there, goldilocks. I’ve got this.” 

“Thanks Tony!” The captain than ran off, leaving the commander to lead the party.

“Okay!” Tony announced after a still moment, clapping his hands together as he collected his thoughts, turning towards the couple and the new officer. “Tour. Okay. I guess we should start here. This is, of course, the Transporter room. And this is officer….” He turned towards a man in a red shirt beyond the glass closing in the transporting station. Tony gave him an unsure look, gesturing with his hands. The officer was busy, PADD in his hand that his green eyes where locked on, clicking away at work. His fair features and scattered air to himself stiffened when he realized what was happening. 

“Oh! It’s Lang.”

“Right,” Tony handgunned to the officer. “This is Officer Lang, our transporter engineer.” 

“Oh my gosh! You’re admiral Kirk!” Lang’s eyes grew wide, a broad smile lighting up his face as he walked over and shook the Admirals hand, pushing past Tony. “And Ambassador Spock! You’re great too! This is awesome!”

Admiral Kirk laughed as both Stephen and Spock quirked a brow at each other. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Wait, am I interrupting something?” Lang asked, looking between the group until he meant eyes with an unamused Tony. “Oh! Then, don’t mind me, carry on.” With a star-struck smile on his face, he scurried back to his Station, still gazing excitedly at the couple. 

“Moving Along-” Stark continued, not missing a beat as the couple and officer followed him out and into the hallway. He decided to not go too much in depth of all the different, yet very basic guest quarters the level they were on had to offer. This was usually where guest that weren’t part of Starfleet were restricted too, and it was pretty ordinary as far as starships go. besides the guest quarters, there was a dining hall, equipped with food replicators as well as an actual kitchen, a bar, as well as an athletic and recreation center. However, being one of Starfleet's newest science class ship, it had a holodeck that could recreate the scenery and experience that could be found any place in the known universe. 

However, a floor up houses Medbay. Nurses and doctors bustled about, busy to prepare for a long trip. It was bright and everything was as shiny and new as the rest of the ship was. Tony and the Admiral had fallen into easy conversation with one another by the time they got there. “I know, I know, you wouldn’t think a Science vessel would need such a big Med-Bay, right?” 

“It’s impressive.” Kirk repiled, gazing around. 

“Nah, it just means spoiled Doctors. Right, Dr. Banner?” The Commander jabbed his elbow at the man who stood beside him, bending over at one of the Stations.

“Sure, Tony,” Replied Doctor banner, who was previously distracted by a microscope he was peering into, writing something into a PADD. He looked up from his work and smiled politely at the couple,, his eyes lighting up in realization. 

“Medical Chief Banner, Sir’s, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

The Doctor’s mannerisms and generally mousy demeanor reminded Spock and Kirk of their own doctor friend, McCoy. Spock nodded politely. “Your Station is most impressive.”

“Oh, Isn’t it?” The doctor smiled, eyes lighting up. “We’ve got all the latest gadgets here and-” 

Banner had couple swept away into nerd heaven, leaving Stark and Strange to themselves. So far, the Vulcan had been quietly observing from behind, but Tony hadn’t forgotten him.

“They’ll be there for awhile, won’t they?” 

Stephen shrugged, glancing at Tony. “I would assume so. Why do you ask? Don’t like it down here?” The Vulcan smirked, watching the admiral and doctor walk away. 

Tony found himself getting flustered easily around this vulcan,which was odd, shifting his weight. “Eh, pointy things- Don’t get me started on hyposprays- I’d rather be someplace else.” Good, Stark, Good. Play it cool around the hot Vulcan. 

“Stark?” 

Tony and Stephen turned around to see a figure standing in the hallway.The figure seemed tired, but not sickly, a hint of a friendly smile on his lips. His long brown hair was up in a bun and he was in something a little less fancy than the usual starfleet uniform- but by far his defining characteristic was his lack of an arm. “Is Steve with you?” 

“Barnes!” Tony greeted, the smile pulling wider on his lips as he leaned against the wall, closer to Bucky. “Nah, he was just called to the bridge.” Seeing Stephen now standing alone, he waved him over. “You meet Strange yet? He’s our new Science officer.” 

“Not yet,” Bucky shook his head and gave a little wave to the Vulcan as he strode over. “Commander Barnes. I’m usually Cap’s second but I got injured on the job. Nothin’ I can do, really. Starks’ just picking up my slack.” 

“I see,” Replied Stephen, nodding back. He could relate to that, deciding not to mention his hands as he subconsciously folded them on his back. “It must be a challenge, seeing everyone else work when you can take no part in it.” Gazing around the room, the vulcan was reminded of his own Med-bay he led in the past. 

“Yeah, I’m itching to get back on, shove you back into your little engineering hole,” He teased Tony. After a beat, Barnens’ eyes lit up as he saw the captain bound into Medbay, a smile on both of their faces as they meant eyes. 

“How’ve you been, Buck?” Roger’s smiled sweetly, padding over to the group and taking Bucky’s hand.

“Not bad for losing my arm,” Barnes leaned up to kiss the captains lips, wrapping their arms around each other, ingoring Stark’s annoyed, but fond gaze and Stephens unsure, somewhat frozen one. They both went into their own little world, looking into each others eyes and continued a hushed conversation, both them smiling giddy. 

“Yeesh, it’s like you two haven’t seen each in months! It’s been what, a half hour?” Tony complained as Steve pulled away from Bucky. 

“You’ll understand when you find the right person, Tone.”

Tony rolled his eyes, which gained an amused smirk from Stephen as Steve and Bucky kissed once more.

"Oh, Captain, is this your husband that you were talking about?" cooed the voice of Jim kirk, Spock in tow as usual as they walked over. Stephen smiled to himself, glad his parents now had others to fawn over. 

Steve smiled proudly at Bucky, keeping eye contact with him for a moment before deciding to simply keep an arm around his lover. "Yes sir. This is my husband, Commander Barnes." 

The old Admirals eyes widened as he smiled, sharing a glance with Spock who smiled back. "You two remind me very much of when Spock and I first fell in love." He mused.

The captain smiled a wide and shared the same glance with Buck and gave him a little squeeze. "Yeah, I can see where you're going with that, admiral," 

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay, Bucky is in this. Complicated, but he's married to Steve, and his past Second in Command. Right now he's in medbay doing his thing, but he'll be apart of it I promise.)


End file.
